The Killer-French war
Start The Killer-French war started when France invaded Killer's Reich to reclaim Wallonië. In response, the United Kingdom joined so that they could free the Benelux, and gain control over all former Dutch and Belgian colonies. February 5th was the starting date of the war that would last around 4 years, between Killer's Reich and France. 1943 The French Begin On the morning of the 5th of February, citizens in the town of Callenelle were shocked to find out that there were French troops near their town, the 100 soldiers from Killer's Reich that were stationed there thought that the French troops were there to talk with them, but the 100 men were shot when they walked out of their barracks. Within 2 hours around 2000 soldiers died without even holding a weapon. After ZombieKiller heard of it, he sent a message to the "King" of Austria TDZ4 to ask if he could attack the French, but the Austrians didn't help. French troops were at the border with the former Netherlands within a month. The french ambassador proposed a deal to the Killer's Reich, that would make them give France Wallonië, release Belgium, The Netherlands and Germany (The United Kingdom would gain the colonies), Killer's Reich refused. They sent all their reserves to the front. Numbers Killer's Reich: 49.000 fielded men, 20.000 killed, 18.300 wounded and 1.300 P.O.W France: 690.000 fielded men, 16.800 killed and 2.000 wounded United Kingdom: 340.000 fielded men and 200 wounded 1944 The French are halted The French attack Rotterdam when they finally halted. The French population didn't hear anything of the army being halted, rather they were told Killer's Reich capitulated a year ago. This was the moment the HDE VI were sent to the front to halt the French CHAR 22. The French Generals told the army to "keep advancing, they are about to surrender" so the army made some massive attacks such as: The Battle for Rotterdam, The battle for Utrecht and many more. The French losses were ramping, and the army was becoming weaker to counter-attacks. On the 19th of July 1944 the French army started to retreat towards defensive positions near the Rhine. Still the citizens of France thought the war was over, and war production was slowed down. Numbers Killer's Reich: 1.372.000 fielded men, 492.270 killed, 132.000 wounded and 7.000 P.O.W. France: 840.000 fielded men, 257.000 killed, 14.900 wounded and 80.000 P.O.W. United Kingdom: 230.050 fielded men, 5.000 killed and 700 wounded 1945 The advance into Belgium With the French weakened, Killer's Reich attacked on their front and even the Defensive line near the Rhine didn't hold. Massive resistance in Belgium that the French did not expect slowed the supplies even more, and when the French did get reinforced, they put all their men at the front. The French tried a massive offensive on Oostende but it failed. The French near their homeland meant the Bombers could finally bomb far enough into the French industry. With the population realizing they have been lied to by the government, wanted peace, and would rather have Killer's Reich annex France then keep it. With the French switching sides, the United Kingdom stood alone with all of its colonies. But the British had a better navy and were trying to get the Reichsmarine to leave their port. Numbers Killer's Reich: 1.6 Million Fielded men, 283.000 killed and 110.000 wounded France (Before switching sides): 900.000 fielded men, 573.000 killed and 12.000 wounded United Kingdom: 300.000 fielded men, 90.000 killed and 11.000 wounded 1946 The end of the war With France out of the war, the United Kingdom stood alone against Killer's Reich, still having a larger navy they wanted to do a naval invasion (Operation Lowland) but first they wanted the Reichsmarine gone. so they looked for it everywhere. Finally they found the Reichsmarine in an open sea and sent the bulk of their navy to go and sink it. That is when the battle for naval control happened, and ended with a Killer's victory (which was unexpected). Now standing alone without a navy waiting to get invaded, the United Kingdom surrendered on the 29th of August. Numbers Killer's Reich: 1.9 Million fielded men and 49.000 killed United Kingdom: 670.000 fielded men and 180.000 killed